


herbert/alfred drabble

by heylittlesister



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, sexual imagery??? i guess???, super super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlesister/pseuds/heylittlesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really really really short drabble; prompt was: alfred/herbert and the word 'purring', and i only just managed to fit a reference to purring in there near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	herbert/alfred drabble

One of the things Herbert likes best about his numerous lovers is the fact that they all have their own ways to simultaneously amuse and please him. Herbert is nothing if not an opportunist; and he will find he can manipulate people in any way he wants to, should he so choose - which he very often does. Yet despite having Alfred wrapped around his little finger, as he knows well, somehow it's different for him. Herbert does not just seek to possess him carnally, but in every other way too. and yet; the carnal pleasures do still appeal to him wildly, he is almost avaricious in his pursuit of them, and it all begins when Alfred actually /purrs/ as Herbert strokes the clotted curls away from his face, blinks up at him like a little pet when Herbert cooes and coddles him and pulls him closer by his breeches.


End file.
